Who Go First?
by Roya Chan
Summary: Pertengkaran memperebutkan 'Siapa yang pergi duluan dengan Eren'/AU/RivaErenMika


"Jaeger, aku ingin kau menemaniku sore ini ke toko buku."

"Eh? B-baiklah.."

"Bagus. Aku tunggu di taman kota."

...OoO...

"Eren, bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah Armin sore ini?"

"T-tapi, Mikasa—"

"Ayolah, Eren. Kau tega pada saudaramu sendiri?"

"B-baiklah.."

"Bagus. Aku tunggu di taman kota."

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Story © Roya Chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Banyak salahnya.**

**Pairing: RivaErenMika**

**Enjoy..**

Mata Emerald pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu menerawang lurus ke arah langit biru yang berhiaskan sedikit awan putih. Bukan untuk sekedar mengindahkan langit, namun laki-laki itu sedang dilanda kebingungan.

_Sore ya.._ Laki-laki itu bergumam pelan.

Sore nanti, dia akan keluar rumah—karna sebuah ajakan. Sebenarnya dia tak keberatan untuk keluar kemanapun, jika itu sebuah ajakan seseorang. Tapi kali ini, bukan satu orang yang mengajaknya—tapi dua, dengan orang dan tujuan yang berbeda. Tapi lagi, waktunya bersamaan.

Eren Jaeger, nama laki-laki itu, bingung bukan main. Kedua orang yang mengajaknya sangatlah penting. Satu atasannya, dan satunya saudara tirinya. Dia harus pilih satu, tapi siapa? Sebenarnya, seorang Eren Jaeger tak tega untuk menolak ajakan orang lain. Dia orang yang terlalu baik.

.

.

Perlahan, pagi berganti siang. Siang berganti sore.. Saatnya untuk keluar.

Eren telah siap dengan setelan bajunya. Kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun, dan celana jeans melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut telah disisir rapi, dengan poni belah tengah.

Eren menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar di kamarnya. Wajahnya kembali murung. Dia pun menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah. Lakukan dengan cepat, kemudian kembali. Bilang aja kalau ada halangan." Eren memantapkan dirinya, kemudian pergi keluar.

.

.

.

Di taman kota.. Pukul 4pm..

Seorang pria berambut hitam legam dengan poni belah tengah—tak lupa tinggi badannya yang dibawah rata-rata—terlihat sedang bersandar di pohon tomat—salah—beringin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya terpejam, terlihat sekali kalau dia merasa sedikit bosan.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat pun tertangkap indra pendengaran laki-laki coretpendekcoret tersebut. Laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Menampakkan iris kelabunya yang mempesona. Wajahnya—Astaga! Betapa datarnya!

Langkah kaki itu pun berhenti disamping laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Laki-laki itu melirik ke samping, untuk memastikan perkiraannya. Atau lebih tepatnya orang yang dia tunggu.

Tapi salah.

Bukan laki-laki, namun perempuan. Bukan rambut coklat, namun hitam sehitam rambutnya. Tingginya—Mai Gat! Meski perempuan, tetap saja lebih tinggi darinya.

Rivaille, laki-laki itu mendecak kesal. Salah orang rupanya. Dan dia tau, siapa perempuan ini. Mikasa Ackerman, saudara tiri Eren. Dan perempuan ini... membencinya karna suatu alasan.

_"Kau lama sekali, Jaeger." _Batin Rivaille.

.

.

Bukan suara langkah kaki yang pelan, yang terdengar di telinga keduanya. Namun suara seseorang berlari. Kali ini, keduanya yakin siapa itu.

Pencipta suara itu pun akhirnya berhenti di samping pohon beringin itu secara mendadak. Mengakibatkan laki-laki bersurai _brownish_ itu jatuh tengkurap karna tak kuat dengan berat badannya sendiri. Dan dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki itu pun kembali berdiri, dan bersikap tegap.

"Maaf, sir! Saya terlambat!"

"Kau lama sekali, Jaeger. kau—"

"Eren!" potong Mikasa cepat.

"M-Mikasa?" Eren terkena stroke tiba-tiba. Tak disangkanya, dua orang yang mengajaknya pergi ada disini, sekarang juga.

Mikasa menghampiri saudara tirinya itu, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Eren, ayo segera pergi. Tugas ini tak akan selesai dengan sendirinya." Ajak Mikasa langsung.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Jaeger pergi bersamaku sore ini. Jangan mengganggu, Ackerman!"

Suara datar yang berasal dari mulut laki-laki itu langsung membuat dahi Mikasa berkedut marah. Mikasa pun menoleh, dan menatap tajam laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku yang pergi dengan Eren. Kau jangan ikut campur!"

"M-Mikasa—"

"Kau keberatan, Ackerman? Aku mengajak Jaeger lebih dulu. Jadi aku yang pergi dengannya!" ucap Rivaille tajam seraya menarik tangan kiri Eren.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang pergi dengan Eren! Aku saudaranya, dan aku dulu yang pergi dengan Eren!" Mikasa berucap tak kalah tajamnya, dan menarik tangan kanan Eren.

"Kau hanya saudara tiri. Aku atasannya, dan aku ingin pergi sekarang." Rivaille kembali menarik tangan kanan Eren.

Amarah Mikasa kini tersulut, dan ingin meledak rasanya. Sungguh, Mikasa membenci pria ini, dan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, muntahkan kembali, dan membuangnya pada peliharaan Hanji.

Mikasa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Eren, kemudian berjalan mendekati pria yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek 10cm darinya itu dicengkramnya kerah baju Rivaille, dan matanya menatap lebih tajam.

"Dengar, pendek! Aku kakak tiri Eren, dan aku selalu melindunginya. Tak seperti kau yang selalu menyuruhnya ini itu. Jadi aku akan pergi degan Eren sekarang, dan kau pergi saja ke neraka!"

Rivaille kini melepaskan tangannya dari Eren, dan mencengkram shal merah tua milik Mikasa.

"Siapa peduli? Kau itu hanya pengganggu, Ackerman! Kau terlalu naif."

"Apa katamu?" Mikasa geram melihat wajah datar Rivaille yang membuatnya muak. "Kau ingin berkelahi?"

"Silahkan, Ackerman! Tapi Eren akan tetap pergi denganku!"

"Kubilang tidak bisa, pendek!"

"Jangan panggil aku pendek!"

Eren memandang takut pada dua makhluk—yang lebih mirip titan rebutan mangsa—itu. Aura membunuh menakutkan menguar dari keduannya, membuat Eren mbegidik ngeri.

Adu mulut antara Rivaille dan Mikasa terus berlanjut (kenapa kedengaran ambigu ya?). Eren tak tahu harus bagaimana? Dileraikah? Lalu selanjutya bagaimana? Ikut adu mulut juga? Tidak mungkin!

Akhirnya Eren pun pasrah dan duduk lesu di tanah.

Sampai akhirnya, seseorang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang.

"Eren."

"Ah!"

Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, dan kini dilihatnya sosok laki-laki yang coternyariscoret botak sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung campur prihatin.

"Connie."

Eren berdiri dibantu Connie.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Eren.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Sekalian mau ke toko game. Ohya, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Connie balik yang melihat Mikasa dan Rivaille sedang bertengkar tak jelas.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Oh.. Eh, kau mau ikut aku ke toko game kudengar ada video game baru. Aku mau beli. Nanti main bareng yuk!"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan!"

Menghiraukan Mikasa dan Rivaille yang masih asyik berantem ngerebutin Eren, Eren dan Connie langsung pergi begitu saja.

Masa bodoh! Yang penting gak bingung jadi rebutan.

.

.

Matahari pun mulai menenggelamkan wujud bundarnya di ufuk barat. Pertengkaran coretsuamiistricoret itu masih berlanjut. Sampai sepasang kekasih lain tak sengaja melewati mereka, dan melihat mereka.

"Lihat say, ada pasangan kekasih lain yang bertengkar." Kata seorang gadis.

"Iya. Untung saja kita tidak seperti mereka. Hahaha.."

Mikasa dan Rivaille menatap tajam pasangan kekasih itu dan berteriak,

"KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH!"

Dan pasangan itupun pergi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kita tanya saja Eren mau pergi dengan siapa."

"Ya sudah! Jaeger, kau—"

Hening..

Kosong..

Mata mereka tak menangkap seorang yang mereka cari. Seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap, dengan tinggi badan 170cm itu tak ada ditempat.

Mikasa dan Rivaille celingak-celiguk mencari sosok itu. Namun nihil. Eren Jaeger tak ada di sana.

—Mengingat dia sudah pergi dengan Connie—

Mikasa dan Rivaille saling bertatapan tajam.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"

"Hey, aku yang membuat Eren menunggu lama, sehingga dia pergi!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, Ackerman. Kan sudah kubilang, kau itu hanya mengganggu. Aku yang seharusnya pergi dengan Jaeger, malah dia pergi sendiri entah kemana."

"Aku? Kau yang salah. seharusnya kau mengalah saja, dan membiarkanku dengan Eren pergi untuk tugas!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Percuma berdebat jika orangnya sudah tak ada." Rivaille pun pergi tanpa dosa.

Mikasa menatap tajam, lebih, dan lebih tajam dari biasanya. Dia bersumpah dalam hati, akan membuat orang itu tercoret dari daftar eksistensi kehidupan umat manusia.

Mikasa pun pergi.

_"Setidaknya ada besok."_ Gumam keduanya.

Tapi.. apakah mungkin besok akan berjalan dengan baik?

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Eren, aku mau kau ikut aku ke—"

"Tiiidddaaaaaakk!"

**~Owari~**

**A/N:**

Semoga tak mengecewakan..

Ini pengalaman pribadiku lho..

Maafkan atas segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam fic ini.. Maklum lah, masih amatiran.. Dan aku ngetiknya ini tengah malam.. ( '_')b

.

Ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review sebagai kenang-kenangan untukku? (\'v')/


End file.
